Projects included in this program focus on the natural history, causation, detection, and experimental treatment of solid tumors, stressing use of chemotherapeutic drugs and modulators of the immune and endocrine systems. Clinical trials for breast and pancreatic tumors; causation, early detection and intravesical treatment of bladder tumors; analysis of bony metastasis and hypercalcemia in breast and prostate cancers; in vitro and clinical immunological effects of levamisole and interferon; and pharmacology and clinical efficacy of platinum-containing coordination compounds and antiestrogens comprise studies underway. The program depends on interdisciplinary collaboration of laboratory and clinical investigators, biostatisticians, and data management experts devoted to an integrated, interactive effort.